If I Know
by Nona Butut
Summary: Jika saja Zetsu tahu bahwa kucing yang diamuknya milik gadis yang ia cintai mungkin ia akan berpikir ulang untuk melakukannya/DLDR/warn: inside/ for#16FicsInoChallenge2016 #1


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chast : Ino Y x Zetsu

Warning: Au, Ooc, topo(s), etc.

.

.

For 16 Fics Ino Challenge

.

Zetzu, si pria pecinta tanaman. Setiap hari selalu merawat seluruh tanaman miliknya dengan sepenuh hati. Menjaga seperti layaknya anak sendiri agar tidak sedikit pun lecet ataupun rusak oleh tingkah usil binatang lain ataupun tangan manusia.

Ia tensenyum puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Berwarna warni bunga menyapa penglihatan, daun-daun hijau muda mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang tuan.

 **Meongg**

 **prang**

Maniknya melebar saat melihat sebuah pot bunganya pecah hingga membuat tanah serta tanaman kesayangannya berceceran. Ia menggeram kesal dan menatap si kucing liar berbulu coklat itu dengan nyalang.

"Dasar kucing keparat!" amuk Zetsu sambil melempar sebuah ember ke arah sang kucing hingga makhluk berkaki empat itu mengeong keras. Jalannya sedikit pincang karna mungkin lemparan ember itu tepat mengenai tendon kakinya.

"Rasakan itu, kucing keparat!" serunya, ia tertawa puas melihat kucing yang merusak tanamannya mengeong kesakitan dan pergi berlalu. Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena peristiwa tadi. Ia mulai asik memberi pupuk kepada setiap tanaman miliknya.

"Selamat pagi," sapaan lembut itu mampu menghentikan kegiatan Zetsu. Pria pecinta tanaman itu menoleh dan seketika maniknya membola melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde berbalut shortdress biru yang selaras dengan maniknya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan melambai ke arah Zetsu yang masih terdiam.

"Wah, masih pagi sudah mengurusin tanaman, rajin sekali," ucap gadis itu hingga membuat Zetsu tersentak. Segera ia mencuci tangannya ke dalam ember berisi air, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Iya nih Ino. Kita sebagai manusia kan harus merawat tumbuhan. Ini untuk kelestarian lingkungan, kan?" ucap Zetsu sok bijak. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama menaruh hati pada gadis yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Untuk itu ia akan berusaha menarik perhatian Ino walau sedikit. Jika wajah tidak memungkinkan untuk memikat, maka andalannya adalah ucapan. Yang ia dengar dari Itachi, si keriput playboy nomer satu, bahwa seorang gadis sangat suka digombalin. Itulah ucapan sesat yang didengarnya. Dan sekarang ia akan mempraktikannya.

Ino hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Zetsu.

"Ino makanya kau lebih baik pacaran sama orang pecinta tanaman," Zetsu mulai melancarkan jurus terkutuknya.

Ino mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti arti ucapan Zetsu. "Memang kenapa?" dengan tampang polosnya ia bertanya.

Dengan pose sok keren, tangan dimasukan ke kantong celana kolornya dan tangan kanan yang menyibak rambut ala iklan shampo ketombe itu, Zetsu mengeluaarkan jurus mautnya.

"Karena-" jedanya sok misterius, "Tanaman saja dirawat, dijaga, disayang-sayang, bagaimana dirimu?" lanjutnya mengedip jahil yang justru mirip seorang maho.

Ino mendengus sekilas lalu tersenyum manis, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya senyum misterius.

"Untuk apa aku pacaran dengan pecinta tanaman yang hampir membunuh kucing kesayanganku. Lebih baik aku pacaran dengan tukang ikan yang mampu menggemukan kucingku," setelah berkata seperti itu, Ino berlalu dengan santainya. Melenggang meninggalkan Zetsu yang masih mematung mencerna ucapan Ino.

 _Lebih baik aku pacaran dengan tukang ikan_

 _Tukang Ikan_

 **TUKANG IKANNNN**

W-what de!? Kenapa ia kalah dengan Kishame si makhluk jelek astral tidak berwujud itu. Dan lagi, tadi Ino bilang kucing?

Kucing!

Jangan-jangan!' secepat kilat Zetsu menoleh ke arah Ino yang belum jauh. Gadis itu tengah menggendong seekor kucing. Zetsu menyipitkan matanya guna melihat kucing yang ada dalam pelukan Ino.

Coklat

Oh shit! Itu kan kucing yang diamuknya. Jadi, kucing itu milik Ino. OMG, sungguh ia tidak tahu. Jika saja ia tahu, ia akan memanja-manjakan kucing itu.

Tubuh Zetsu terasa lemas. Ia menatap sayu Ino yang mulai melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Ia melihat kucing itu menatapnya mengejek, seolah-olah tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

.

The end

.

.

Gaje dan tidak ada Bee hehehe. Yosh, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic gaje Chimi. Yosh, salam damai dari Chimi.


End file.
